A New Chosen One
by PotionmasterSnape
Summary: A new wizard helps harry and tonks defeat Voldemort once and for all! Sorry, i'm terrible with summarys, please don't think this reflects my story! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Before you read this fanfiction, please read this! First, this is my first big fanfiction, so please review! The more you review, the faster I update please don't be afraid to tell me if the story stinks, too. (I need to get feedback) Ok, on to the story. Tonks is one of my favorite characters, so I thought that this would be a Honks, but I realized that there are way too many of those that all have the same plot, so this story has a new character in it and stuff. This takes place after Harry's fifth year a few days after Sirius died. Ok, I'm typing too much! Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a dismal and rainy day. The weather perfectly reflected Harry's mood. Harry Potter sat at his window in his room on Privet Drive. He was filled with a mix of horror, guilt, and depression.

_How could Sirius have died?_ Harry thought, staring at the street below him. A snide voice forced his way into Harry's head. _Ah, but he didn't die! You killed him! If you hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trap, he wouldn't be dead!_ Harry forced the voice out of his head.

_I can't stay at the Dursleys anymore!_ Harry thought. _If I'm supposed to be fighting Voldemort, I need to be ready!_ Right as Harry was about to storm out of Privet Drive and make his way to the Burrow, a slight _crash_ was heard. Harry jumped as the medium-sized owl slammed into his window.

Harry ran over and opened the window. The striking black owl hopped in and held out his rather large leg, allowing Harry to reach over and grab the letter. As he read down the page, his eyes narrowed and he gasped loudly, causing the owl to jump in alarm.

"No, this can't be right!" yelled Harry, his eyes flashing dangerously. The owl looked at him reproachfully before flying out of the window.

"Dear Mr. Potter. We regret to inform you that your request to withdraw money from your Gringotts vault has been denied. Permission can only be obtained from Albus Dumbledore, as he is in control of your money. Your current balance however is roughly ten million galleons. This is a 60% decrease from the last time you visited your vault. We suggest that you spend your money more carefully. Best Regards, Griphook."

There was only one way that his money could've gotten spent so quickly. "That backstabbing git!" shouted Harry. He sat down at this desk and began to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nymphadora Tonks was having a rotten day. She had just returned from her fifteenth raid this week. All of them concerning those pesky Death Eaters. Only two of them had been substantial, and already, a mound of paper work awaited her.

Tonks sighed and pulled out her self-inking quill. She hated doing paper work. What was the point of fighting dark wizards if you had to do paper work? The only thing that reassured her is that in a few hours she would get off for the weekend, and be able to see Remus.

Tonks pulled her hands through her hair as she tried to think of how to fill out the report for the third battle. It was a hit-and-run by the Death Eaters that left a few good wizards in St. Mungos. _Maybe a drink will calm me down. _She thought.

She reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer and a glass. She took a sip. She instantly felt dead tired. _What's going on?_ She thought sluggishly. She tried to stand, but felt she couldn't. Her head hit the desk, and everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren Greyblade shifted nervously in his seat. The Minister of Magic's office was large and roomy, but because it was underground, it was dark and forbidding, too.

"Ah, Mr. Grayblade!" the Minister smiled as he walked into the room. He looked at the man in front of him. He was young, only twenty-six, but already looked tired and worn down. He was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, and had intense blackish-brown eyes and hair.

"Yes, sir?" Warren said, tapping his wand against his leg.

"No need to be nervous! I just wanted a progress report on the raids!"

Warren was the recently promoted to the co-head of the MLE (The previous one was killed in a raid) and therefore, head of the Auror office.

"Nothing much to tell, sir," Warren said. "We captured Rosier and injured Avery, but other than that, not much progress."

The Minister sighed deeply. When he had been elected, no one ever told him he would be fighting a war! He thought it would all be easy sign a paper here-and-there kind of thing.

"What about Dumbledore?" Fudge smirked. Everyone knew that the headmaster and the Minister didn't see eye-to-eye. Fudge was just waiting to have him arrested on any charge he could find.

"Nothing that I could see, sir," Warren reported. He was becoming very tired of following the old wizard everywhere.

"Very well Mr. Grayblade. You may go." said the Minister with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair in his magnificent office. The office was built mostly using Harry's money that Dumbledore had taken throughout the years. He was thinking about his grand plan. _Getting that Weasly girl and the Potter boy together will be the next step. _He thought. Then he could simply get Harry's money from the Weasly's. He knew that Harry would have to die by Voldemort's hand, but before he did, he would need the boy's money to fund the Order of the Phoenix. He also needed something else. Something that he could give to Voldemort in exchange for what he wanted.

_Let's see! I've already got Molly, Ginny, and Ronald on my side. Tonks will soon be under my power too! Then all that left is to activate my brilliant plan!_

The only thing that irked him was that his 'faithful' pet Fawkes had abandoned him. (Gee, I wonder why?) _But no matter!_ He thought. _That bird will pay, just like the rest of them._

"What could possibly stop me?" he laughed out-loud, and walked out the door to pay Snape a visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort shifted restlessly in his chair. _If that old bumbling fool Dumbledore is lying…._ He thought, as he stroked his pet snake Nagini.

The past year since his rebirth had hardly been the relaxing period he had first thought. He had dueled the old coot in the Ministry, and was beat, but he wouldn't let that stop him. His plan to kill the famous Harry Potter had also failed. He realized that he had allowed his Death Eaters too much reign when it came to Potter. But no longer. He would deal with the boy himself.

"Sir?" said Lucius Malfoy as he walked into the room.

"WHAT?" Voldemort yelled. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed! _Crucio!_"

After about ten seconds of screaming in pain, Malfoy stood up shakily. "I have urgent news!" he gasped through the curse.

"WHAT IS IT YOU FOOL!" screamed Voldemort and used the Cruciatus curse again.

"There is a new head of the MLE!" moaned Malfoy. "His name is Warren Grayblade."

"Hmm. Pesky Aurors and their dim-witted leaders! I will deal with both him and that bloody fool Amelia later! Now leave me!" Voldemort yelled, and threw Malfoy from the room using a banishing charm.

Voldemort cleared his head and summoned his followers. It was time to take care of Amelia Bones once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasly was almost laughing with joy. The headmaster had finally given her permission to use a love potion on Harry Potter! Finally!

For the past year, she had wanted to, but Dumbledore had told her to wait. Now she would be Mrs. Potter! The only problem was the Mudblood Granger! Harry and she had become good friends in the past year, and that _had_ to stop! But how? She couldn't harm the Mudblood because her disgusting brother Ron wanted her as his girlfriend!

_Oh, well! I'll have to think of another way! _She thought, and went to check on the love potion her mother was making.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was exhausted. He had just returned to Hogwarts with a report for Dumbledore, but was feeling strange. _Actually, I've been feeling different for years now. It's strange. Ever since the day when I met Dumbledore on that hill, I don't feel like _me.

Snape thought of Harry Potter and his throat constricted with guilt. He remembers all these years being nasty to the boy, but why would he want to? James had saved his life after all. _It was almost as if….. but no! That couldn't be right!_

Just as Snape was deciding what to do, a wand poked out from behind a statue. "_Imperio!_" a voice said.

Snape's mind went blank. From behind the statue, the pair of eyes that usually twinkled were cold and calculating. Anyone who had seen those eyes before would know who was really behind that statue.

**A/N: Poor Snape If you can't already tell, yes there will be Weasly bashing and Dumbledore bashing in this story. The new character I was talking about is Warren. He will play a big part in this story, almost being the main character! (He and Tonks are the main characters) Please review, cause this is my first big fanfic, and I really want to know what you guys think! **

**PotionmasterSnape**


	2. Chapter 2 Assault on Bones Manor

**A/N: Hello to all you awesome readers! Ok, well in this chapter, there's going to be some fighting and stuff. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit slow. All these hits and no reviews I really need feedback since this is my first fanfic! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**JK Rowling, if you're reading this and want to sue me, Harry Potter is not mine! Neither are any of the others except for Warren. (I don't have much money anyways, so it's pointless to sue me)**

Chapter 2

Assault on Bones Manor

Warren Greyblade sprinted down the hall of the MLE headquarters to the emergency portkey room. Just a few minutes ago, a floo had come in saying that Madam Bones's house was being attacked by ten Death Eaters!

"Proudfoot! Savage! Tonks! You're with me!" Warren yelled as he passed the offices. The three Aurors joined Warren in the small portkey room and stepped on the circle labeled Madam Bones's House. There was a flash of light, a rushing feeling, and the four appeared in the woods at the edge of the property line.

"Alright!" Warren said, scanning the woods for enemies. "Proudfoot and Savage, you take the back door. Tonks, you and me take the front."

All of the Aurors nodded and moved in a crouch towards the house. When they reached the edge of the woods, they all gasped. The front of the Bones's house was completely blown apart leaving a gaping hole in the bricks. Flashes of light and yells from inside the house signified that the Bones were still alive.

Tonks and Warren ran up to the door, but it was locked with a stubborn charm. "Stand back!" whispered Greyblade, pulling out his wand. "_Impactus Maximus_!" he yelled. The door rocketed off its hinges like it had been rammed with a battering ram. There was a satisfying scream as the door flew into the house and splintered into a million pieces.

"Ok, cover me!" Tonks said, crouching low and flinging herself into the doorway. Warren scanned the area while Tonks moved towards the stairs. Suddenly, a masked man whose chest was peppered with splinters jumped out from another room and cast a blasting curse at Tonks! Tonks dodged and fired a stunner back, but missed.

From the door, Warren yelled: "_Stupefy Maximus_!" The man yelled in pain as the advanced stunner slammed into his chest and flung him across the room.

"Nice one!" grinned Tonks, clearing the rooms leading from the main hall. Warren smiled slightly and raced to the stairs, moving low so that he could dodge any spells that came towards him. As the two reached the top of the stairs, a Death Eater appeared, firing killing curses at them!

Tonks fired a Reducto at the man. He suddenly stopped shooting curses as his arm disappeared. Warren sealed the cut and bound the man. The two then quickly followed the screams and flashes to a huge room at the end of the hall. Crouched behind two battered, overturned tables was Madam Bones. Susan Bones and her friend Hannah Abbot shot a few weak spells from the corner, but they were dueling a total of eight masked men, and were slowly losing.

"Protego Maximus!" yelled Warren, casting his wand over the two girls. There was an electric humming sound, and the spells meant to kill the two, bounced off the shield and back at the Death Eaters. "All of you surrender your wands!" Greyblade yelled.

The Death Eaters all laughed and shoot killing curses at the new enemies. Tonks cast a weak shield, but Warren's wand almost exploded with the force of his own that covered both him and Tonks. He then waved his wand and said "_Bludgeonus Maximus_!"

The Death Eaters stopped laughing, and started screaming as all eight of them were flung into and right through the wall by an invisible force. "Well, that's over," said Warren calmly, and lowered his shield.

"Over? I think not!" hissed a snakelike voice from the door. There, silhouetted against the smoke and light from the open door, was none other than Voldemort himself!

"Oh, hello Tom! What brings you here?" Warren smiled calmly, seeing the enraged face of the most feared dark wizard ever. He pushed Tonks behind the wall suddenly, and waved his wand at the dark lord. There was a terrible _crack_ and a bolt of lightning flew at Voldemort, who dodged and shot a killing curse back.

"Tut, tut, Tom! You're out of shape!" Warren said, as he blocked the curse with an almost lazy flick of his wand. "But hey, I guess that's what happens when you nearly die from your own stupidity, and then fail to kill your arch enemy!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and blazed red. The others in the room cringed and hid their faces, but Warren just laughed and shot a cutting curse at Voldemort, nicking his arm.

Voldemort cast his own curses, but Warren summoned brick after brick in front of each, shattering the brick, but blocking the spells. Tom was getting more and more mad.

Suddenly, Tonks jumped out from behind the wall and shot a cutter at Voldemort. The spell sheared off some of his fingers. Voldemort screamed in fury and pointed his wand at Tonks. Warren dove across the room and tackled her as two killing curses shot where she had just been standing.

Warren got back up motioned for Tonks to stay where she was. He then shouted: "Magnus Avis Maximus!" There was a flash of light, and a huge grey falcon appeared out of his wand. It was about the size of a truck, and had razor sharp talons.

"Your foolish canary is no match for me!" Voldemort yelled, and shot a stream of fire at the bird. The fire, however, just glanced off the falcon's shiny feathers and sprayed all over the floor, melting it.

"Sorry, Tom! I have a gift for falcons, and believe me; it won't be easy to destroy."

The falcon lashed out with a claw and slashed Voldemort across the back. Voldemort, however, did not seem to be hurt.

"Someday, you will regret this!" Yelled Tom, his blood pouring onto the floor. He quickly disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

"Ooh, I'm shaking!" smirked Warren, and then reached to help Tonks up.

**A/N: Sorry, had to include some Voldemort bashing in there! I know, this chapter was a bit short, but the others will probably be a bit longer! Please review! I'll take any reviews whether they're good or bad! I will try to personally answer everyone's reviews!**

**PotionmasterSnape**


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hello to all of you awesome readers! Still no reviews, but if you guys like this story I'll keep writing it. This chapter will be kind of boringish at the beginning, but it will be a tad longer than the others! Hope you all like it! Thank you to everyone who is reading! You are awesome! **

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

Harry Potter couldn't believe his luck! He was gone from the Dursleys for a whole month early! Earlier that day, an emergency owl flew in from Gringotts. The goblins were unhappy (To say the least) that someone had been swindling one of their most powerful and rich clients.

He was ordered by the bank to come and have a meeting with them to determine what to do about the thief. But, seeing as he is the 'Chosen One' the Order would not let him go out alone. That's why Kinsley, a tall black Auror was escorting him.

The two had traveled by Portkey to The Leaky Cauldron, and from there, they entered Diagon Alley. As they walked down Diagon Alley, they passed two people arguing in front of a shop.

"If he keeps this up he _will_ be arrested!" a tall guy with black hair was saying.

"I'm telling you-"said the other, but both stopped as they saw Harry.

"Wotcher, Harry!" said Tonks, waving at them.

"Hi Tonks! How're you?" Harry asked, him and Kinsley stopping and making their way across the street.

"Good, Harry, thanks for asking!" said Tonks warmly, giving Harry a quick hug. "Harry, this is Warren Greyblade, an Auror."

Warren said hello, and Harry shook his hand. Kingsley on the other hand, asked if they could have a word. The two walked a little ways down the street, where Harry caught the words: "What? That's impossible!"

Unfortunately, at this point, Kingsley lowered his voice and whispered something into his ear. Warren's eyes showed nothing but shock for a moment, but it quickly passed, and he came back over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Voldemort was furious would be an understatement. He paced back and forth, growling and hissing in fury. The Death Eaters that had come with him on the raid would all be in Nagini's stomach by now. _That pitiful little Auror will pay! _He thought, trying to control his anger.

"Master?" said a timid voice from the door.

"WHAT!" screamed Voldemort. The only reason why the speaker was not dead is because it was his most trusted servant, Bellatrix.

"We did what you requested, master! All of them are gone."

Voldemort snarled and resumed his pacing. _Soon they will all realize that it is foolish to defy The Dark Lord!_

"Go Bella, and prepare for another raid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Kingsley walked into Gringotts at about noon, having stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat. Almost immediately, a short, long-fingered goblin walked up to them. "Mr. Potter?" It asked.

"Err, yes, sir" said Harry, earning him a shocked look from the goblin for calling him 'sir'.

"Please follow me," the goblin said, shooing Kingsley away towards the waiting area with a wave of his hand.

The goblin led Harry through a door behind the counters, and into a small office with a table and chairs in the center.

"Because of the recent stolen money in your vault, we put a tracking charm on some of your galleons," the goblin explained. "We have confirmed that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing your money for the past 10 years."

"What can we do?" shouted Harry. "I don't want that greedy git taking any of my money!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter!" smiled the goblin, as Harry blushed a little. "You also have the choice of being emancipated which means that you could use magic outside of school. You also are the owner of several mansions and houses, so you could move in as soon as we get the paper work sorted out."

"So I never have to go to the Dursleys again?" gasped Harry, wondering if this was too good to be true.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter!" smiled the goblin. "We also are sending Albus Dumbledore a message demanding the return of fifteen million galleons to your vault. If he does not comply, we will have him arrested."

"Thank you, sir!" stammered Harry. "How do I get emancipated?"

"Hold out your wand arm," requested the goblin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Harry left the office looking extremely happy about something.

"What is it?" asked Kingsley, and began to smile as Harry told him what had happened.

Suddenly, the door of Gringotts slammed open, and a livid Dumbledore stepped inside.

"Harry?" Dumbledore almost snarled. The twinkle from his eyes was gone.

Harry had to stop himself from grinning. "Yes, _sir_?"

"Why did you leave the Dursleys house earlier today? And Kingsley, why did you let him?"

"I had some urgent business to take care of, Dumbles," yawned Harry, as Kingsley was about to speak up.

"How dare you show such disrespect for your headmaster?" shouted Dumbledore, paling slightly.

"How dare _you_ steal almost half of my money from my vault, old man?" yelled Harry back.

"Whatever are you talking about!" gasped Dumbledore. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh, don't try and deny it, old man! The goblins are rather handy with tracking spells!" Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Come now Harry! You would believe these goblins over me?" Dumbledore begged desperately.

"I'd believe VOLDEMORT over you!" screamed Harry, drawing his wand.

"Now Harry, don't be foolish!" smiled Dumbledore, retrieving his own wand from up his blue sleeve.

At that moment, Warren and Tonks walked in, both grinning.

"What's going on?" gasped Tonks, as Warren drew his wand.

"Oh, nothing! Just a chat between old friends!" snarled Harry, and readied himself to fight.

Warren however stepped in between them.

After Warren and Tonks got everyone separated, Warren flooded to the Minister of Magic's office.

"Come in!" called the minister.

Warren quickly told him what had happened.

"Finally!" shouted Fudge, gleefully. "Warren, you are to arrest that old coot as soon as you can get the papers signed! If any students try to interfere, then take them too! If Dumbles tries to draw his wand, blast him!"

"Yes, sir!" said Warren, but he was really dreading his task. He was _really_ tired of following Dumbles, and was worried about the minister being _too _obsessed with arresting Dumbledore. But, he shook his head in defeat, and raced out of the minister's office to tell Tonks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, an Auror knocked on the door of the minister's office. After a brief conversation, a call came over the floo network. "Auror Tonks, please report to my office!"

A few minutes later, Tonks came out looking close to tears. Warren walked over to her.

"Hey, Tonks?" he asked, looking worried. "What happened?"

Tonks gulped, and said: "I just got fired."

**Ha Ha Ha! Cliff hanger at the end of a chapter! Thanks you to everyone who has read this story so far! If you have read this, you are awesome! Do you guys like the quick updates? About a chapter every other day! Keeps reading, and feel free to review! The first person to review will get a chapter dedicated to them, just so you all know! **


	4. Chapter 4 Dumbledore's Fall

**A/N: Hello to all you people reading this! (If you're reading this right now, go stand in front of the nearest mirror and say "I'm awesome!") Sorry about the last chapter. It was a little rushed because I had to hurry up to get it into my "Chapter Every Two Days" thing. I may go back and add some more to it. Well, hope you enjoy Dumbles being sacked! **

Chapter 4

Dumbledore's Fall

Warren Greyblade barged into the Minister's office without knocking.

"What the bloody -" he began, but was cut off by an agitated Fudge.

"Language, Mr. Greyblade!"

"Why'd you fire Tonks?" Warren snarled.

"Oh, yes…well…you'd better sit down." The Minister of Magic stammered, offering the disgruntled Auror a cup of tea and a crumpet.

"This better be good!" snapped Greyblade, throwing himself into a seat.

"Bad business, actually." said the Minister. "This may come a shock, but Tonks was caught passing information to Albus Dumbledore. The information was classified, and regarding the vault of Harry Potter. She will be facing criminal charges for aiding a suspected criminal."

"You bloody fool! Tonks wouldn't do that!" yelled Warren, standing up suddenly, and dropping his crumpet on the Minister's desk.

"Now, now Mr. Greyblade. I understand that you're upset, but shouting like a madman won't get us anywhere!" the Minister cried.

"What evidence do you have of this?" shouted Warren, disregarding the Minister's last comment.

"We have finger prints from Nymphadora all over the letter containing the information." said the Minister, almost smugly.

"Oh bugger off!" snapped Warren. "You should know that fingerprints can be faked!"

"Language, Mr. Greyblade!" sighed Fudge again. "I will look into it, but for now she must be treated as a criminal!"

"Can't you at least let me and the Aurors investigate this first?" Warren pleaded. "It sounds dodgy to me."

"Oh, I don't know if I can -" began the Minister, but was cut off.

"I think Dumbledore might have something to do with this!" Warren said wildly. "If you let us capture him, and investigate, we could nail him with even worse charges!"

"Oh, well. That _does_ change things… I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean, what's a couple of days when you get right down to it?"

"Exactly!" smiled Warren. "So are we good?"

"Yes, but Tonks will not be able to access her vault or anything that the ministry funded. That includes her house."

"WHAT!" yelled Warren. "She hasn't even been convicted yet!"

"But that is my choice as the Minister of Magic. Now good day!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks was sitting in a chair at Kingsley's small house, while her good friend, Amelia Bones gave her a cup of tea. With a loud crack, a very angry - looking Warren apparated into the room.

"Warren!" smiled Kingsley, looking relived. "What happened?"

"Managed to get the power – hungry old coot to drop the charges until after we catch Dumbledore." Warren said. "As of right now, they won't arrest her, or anything, but she can't access her vault or her house until the trial."

"WHAT!" yelled Kingsley, as Tonks cried softly in the background. "Warren, you gotta talk some sense into that fool!"

"Oh, believe me! I spent an hour trying until he finally kicked me out of his office saying 'It's my choice as the minister of magic'." Warren said, shaking his head. "My throat is still recovering, to tell you the truth."

"That bloody fool!" yelled Amelia, standing up.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Warren said, pulling the two Aurors into the other room.

"Kingsley, you gotta go find out more. Get the evidence and see what you can do. Amelia, you, me, Proudfoot, Savage, and Moody need to go get Dumbledore."

Kingsley nodded and disapperated with a faint _pop_. Amelia, on the other hand looked worried. "Where's Tonks going to stay?"

"No idea." grimaced Warren, holstering his wand.

"What about at your place?" Amelia asked, flooing the other three Aurors and telling them to meet her at Hogwarts.

'Excellent!" grinned Warren, and yelled. "Cody!"

With a _crack_ a house elf appeared in the center of the room. He was short, and wore a black - and - yellow shirt. "Master calls Cody?" he squeaked, bowing.

"Yes, and you don't have to call me 'master'" smiled Warren. "Cody, go take Tonks to our place and get her something to eat. Also, give her one of the guest bedrooms. If anything happens, get to the Auror offices and have them contact me!"

"Yes, sir! I would be delighted!" grinned Cody, and grabbed Tonks. In a second, they were gone.

"Now it's time to go get Dumbledore!" Warren said, standing up.

"You can't imagine my delight." huffed Amelia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About five minutes later, all five Aurors were at the main gates of Hogwarts. As they walked up the path the front doors, they couldn't help but be nervous. Dumbledore was supposed to be one of the greatest wizards of all time. It would be hard to take him down.

Moody voiced their concerns by growling: "Old bat's probably watching us now."

"Oh, I don't know!" grinned Amelia. "Our spy reports that the whole school is in the middle of lunch."

"That's good." Said Warren. "All we have to do now is slip him a poisoned Lemon Drop."

All four Aurors snorted.

In what seemed to be only a few seconds, they reached the doors, and were admitted by Filch, who was quite pleased to see the headmaster sacked. This was, of course, so he could resume the use of his torture chamber in the dungeons.

The five tried to walk quietly to the great hall, where they knew that the headmaster would be eating. They finally reached the doors, which were open slightly.

"Ok, let's do this!" said Amelia. "You know what to do!"

The five suddenly slammed open the doors and walked into the hall. Proudfoot and Savage closed and locked the doors, while Warren said: "_Apperasius Haltus_." This prevented anyone from apperating in or out of the hall. After a few more charms, the Aurors turned to Dumbledore, who had stood up.

"Alright Dumbledore! You're under arrest for theft, fraud, framing an Auror, and possibly, and use of unforgivables!" yelled Warren. "You can either come quietly, or we have permission to take you with force!"

The hall erupted in whispers, but not all of them were bad. The Slytherins were looking as though Christmas had come early!

"I'm sure this all a misunderstanding." said Dumbledore, pulling out his wand. "Never the less, I will have to put memory charms on both you and the students to prevent word from getting out."

"I don't think so!" said Warren, drawing his wand.

"Don't give us a reason to harm you!" sneered Amelia, wand pointed at Dumbledore's throat.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll be long gone by the time reinforcements get here!"

"What'cha gonna do?" mocked Amelia. "Talk us to death?"

"I find this tiresome!" said Dumbledore, and shot a silver spell at the Aurors.

Warren stepped in front of them, and blocked the spell with a simple shield charm. "TAKE HIM!" he yelled, trying to disarm the headmaster, but being blocked.

"NO! YOU CAN'T ARREST DUMBLEDORE!" screamed Hermione, drawing her wand.

"Proudfoot! Stun her!" yelled Amelia, blocking a spell that Ginny Weasley had sent flying at her.

By now the whole hall was in a riot. The Slytherins were firing spells at the Gryffindors, who were aiming for the Aurors, who were aiming at Dumbledore!

Warren and 'the greatest wizard of all time' were dueling ferociously, each using barley legal spells. Finally, Warren yelled: "_Armus Destructus!_" Dumbledore yelled in pain as his wand exploded into his face.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ron, firing a spell at Warren, who dodged and shot a stunner back.

Amelia rushed over and bound Dumbledore with a spell, and used an emergency portkey to take him back to the ministry.

"Savage! We need help!" yelled Warren, sending another stunner at the now furious Weasley.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Ron, and spoke two words that stopped the whole hall in its tracks. "_AVADA KEDAVERA!_"

The killing curse flew past Warren's head, missing him by an inch. Warren breathed a sigh of relief, but gasped as the curse headed straight for Proudfoot! "PROUDFOOT, MOVE!" Warren yelled, and tried to block the spell, but the curse tore through his shield and hit Proudfoot right in the head.

For a second no one moved or made a sound. Proudfoot looked shocked for a second, and then fell over.

Ron turned green and dropped his wand.

"RON WEASLEY YOU'RE DEAD!" roared Warren.

Warren's _Reductor_ curse hit Ron right in the stomach, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground. Warren and the other Aurors rushed over to Proudfoot, but were too late to save him.

Hermione stood with her mouth gaping open, and made no attempt to resist as the stunner flung her across the room.

Savage stood frozen in shock as he saw the MLE come and take his partner away. The other three Aurors stood silent. All was quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, all of the Aurors had returned back to the ministry. They had captured Albus Dumbledore, but what was the price?

**A/N: Nooooo not Proudfoot! *sobs loudly. Sorry, but Ron had to do something really bad in this chapter, so I made him do this. Just so you guys don't freak out, Ron didn't mean to kill anyone, but he lost control of his terrible temper and then Ta da! You got yourself a dead Auror. Hope you all like it still. **

**PotionmasterSnape**


	5. Chapter 5 The Trial

**A/N: Hello to all of you awesome readers! In case any of you are wondering, yes Dumbledore was caught, and yes, in this chapter there will be a trial. The Weasley's and Granger's were going to be tried in this one, but due to a fight in the court room, they will be tried in the next couple chapters. Hope you like this one, cause it was fun to write. **

Chapter 5

The Trial

Warren stretched painfully as he trumped downstairs to eat his breakfast. Although he hadn't shown it, the fight with Dumbledore had taken a lot out of him. At least it was better than fighting with Voldemort. Those duels tended to make one feel more than a little groggy.

"Cody?" said Warren, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the headache that had built up there during the night.

The little elf popped up to the side of the kitchen table. Greyblade Manor was huge. Off of the main hall, there was the kitchen, living rooms, and dining rooms. Then up a staircase were the bedrooms and bathrooms. One of which, Tonks was still asleep in.

"Would you mind getting us some breakfast?" Warren muttered, still rubbing his stubborn headache.

"Not at all, master!" squeaked the elf. "I would be delighted!"

"Thanks, Cody."

"Not at all, master!"

Warren went into a storeroom to fetch a small vial of headache potion while he waited for Tonks to wake up.

Today was a big day, after all. It was the trial for Albus Dumbledore. As much as Warren didn't want to admit it, he was sure the Minister would not be fair. _Just call it a hunch_. He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort was getting impatient. No one wanted to be within a hundred feet of him when he was in a foul mood. After Cruciating his own guards twice, Bellatrix was sent in to calm him down.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Voldemort said in his silky voice. This was worse than if he was yelling. It meant that he was mad.

Bellatrix wanted to leave, but it was too late now. "Uh, master, is everything alright?"

If Voldemort had proper eyes he would have rolled them. "Hmm, let's think about that… My imbecile Death Eaters can't even get to our contact at Azkaban. Instead, they grovel about 'ooh the Dementers are going to get me' instead of doing their jobs! But no, nothing's wrong!"

"Uh, well I'm sorry to hear that master." muttered Bellatrix.

Voldemort stared into the eyes of his most loyal servant. Something was wrong. She was acting different. But what was it?

Voldemort pulled himself out of her mind. There was something in there that she didn't want him to see. Something important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonks?" whispered Warren, gulping down a headache potion in one go and seeing that it had no effect, taking another.

Tonks was sprawled on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Warren smirked as she muttered something about food.

"Tonks, the trial's going to start in two hours!" Warren whispered again.

"Don wanna ge up." Murmured Tonks, pulling the cover over her head.

Warren smirked even more. "Cody brought you breakfast!"

Tonks untangled herself and stared bleary – eyed at the tray the elf was carrying.

"Well, enjoy your food. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." said Warren with an even _bigger_ smirk.

"Kay." muttered Tonks, and dug into some eggs.

About an hour later, both were ready to go. Warren was dressed in his full Auror armor, although he didn't say why. Tonks was dressed in a plain black jacket and jeans.

"Bye Cody, wish us luck!" laughed Tonks.

"If anyone needs luck it'll be Dumbles." grinned Warren, and they were gone.

About ten minutes later, they were racing down the halls of the MLE department in the Ministry to get to the courtroom. They arrived just in time, and both were panting rather heavily.

Tonks and Warren took a seat near the center of the room. In a chair on a raised platform was Dumbledore. He was bound with heavy iron chains.

"This meeting of the Wizamont is now in session." said the Minister. At least Amelia Bones was sitting next to Fudge to make sure things ran smoothly.

"Albus Dumbledore is being charged with theft, forgery, assaulting Aurors, use of spells 13c through 14b, and, err," the Minister paused and gave Warren a look. "And possible use of Unforgivables."

There was a gasp at these last words. Tonks herself jumped and looked at Warren, but Warren looked like this was to be expected.

"I must say that I find this unnecessary!" said Dumbledore from the chair he was chained to.

"And I _must_ say that I don't care!" said Fudge, earning him a few weak laughs from his staff, a bellow sounding like a dying hippo from Percy Weasley.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "And might I ask what your evidence is?"

"I would be delighted!" laughed Fudge, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Rather unfortunately, we could not retrieve your wand due to the fact that it was destroyed in the battle."

Tonks looked surprised, but Warren's smirk came back.

"But we _do_ have memories from four of the five Aurors that arrested you. We saw everything."

Dumbledore hung his head, but wisely said nothing.

"On the other hand, we have the results of a tracking spell the Goblins used that confirms you have been withdrawing money from the Potter vault." Fudge smiled nastily.

"Yes, Lily and James allowed me to take certain -" began Dumbledore, but was cut off.

"Don't bother making up a crackpot story like that!" sneered Fudge. "We have their will right here, and no where does it say anything about your claims."

Dumbledore was in trouble, and he knew it. "Well, you see I -"

"As for the Unforgivables, do you have any proof, Mr. Greyblade?"

"Why, yes dear Minister, I do." Warren was practically laughing now.

"Well?" the Minister said. "I have lunch in an hour; I want this finished by then!"

Suddenly, the doors of the hall banged open causing everyone to jump. Kingsley had walked in with the frail, old wand maker Ollivander.

"Mr. Fudge," the old man said. "I have examined what was left of Dumbledore's wand."

At these words Warren smirked even more.

"Yes? What did you find?"

"When someone casts an unforgivable, the wand senses it and a tiny part of its core will turn black from exposure to dark magic. For example, You – Know – Who's wand core would be almost completely black, while Mr. Potter's core would be a silvery white."

"Yes, go on!" smiled the Minister, seeing a way to imprison Dumbledore for life.

"Well, sir. I have found that about a quarter of the man's wand core is black."

"So this means he has used -"

"Yes, sir. He has used many unforgivables throughout his lifetime."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" sneered Fudge. When the old man said nothing, Fudge said: "You sentence will be -"

Suddenly, the chains around Dumbledore's chair exploded off of him, and he stood up. At the same time, Tonks stirred and drew her wand. It was not pointed at Dumbledore, however.

With a high pitched _zzzzz _sound a metal spike slammed into the Minister's chest, flinging him back into the MLE personnel behind him.

Warren drew his wand, but before he could do anything, Tonks shot a curse at him that blasted the Auror across the room.

By now, other Aurors had flooded into the room, and so did the Dementers. Warren managed to stumble to his feet and point his wand at Tonks. "_Termitus Imperius!_"

Tonks fell to her knees screaming as the spell hit her. Dumbledore, on the other hand was twitching around on the floor, howling in agony. It lasted for a whole minute before the old Headmaster stopped screaming, and lay sobbing on the floor.

Tonks was still writhing slowly; her eyes turned a strange white color.

The trial was called off for now. And they all were in trouble.

**A/N: Well, this wasn't as long as I had expected, because I didn't mean to include the fight in the court room, but I just worked out like that. Will Tonks survive? Hmmm you gotta read to find out. Any Dumbledore fans out there don't worry. Dumbles redeems himself at the end of the story. Next chapter something will happen to Warren, but I won't tell what. (It has to do with Tonk's Mom going ballistic and attacking him) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PotionmasterSnape**


	6. Chapter 6 Comas All Around

**A/N: Hi readers! Hope you like this chapter! Some very important things happen in this one, just to let you know! **

Chapter 6

Comas all Around

Warren was sitting by Tonk's bed in St. Mungos. He looked just as bad as he felt. He was slumped over; his hair was a mess; his eyes were baggy and bloodshot; and the front of his shirt was torn to shreds. He felt awful, too. His headache had come back full force, and none of the potions the Mediwitches gave him did anything to stop it.

Tonks didn't look much better. Her eyes returned back to normal, but they were glassy. Her arm was wrapped in sling, and she wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly, while Warren was brooding over what had happened at the trial, the door was almost torn off its hinges. Andromeda Tonks walked into the room, which was now crackling with her magical energy. "What in the name of Merlin happened?" she cried, moving towards Warren.

"Well -"

"You did this!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Warren.

"Yes, but -" he began, but was cut off by the raging woman.

"Get your bloody sodder out of that chair!" she shrieked.

Warren winced as he stood up. He was _really _not feeling well.

"How could you do this!" Tonk's mother screamed, stepping up towards him.

"I had no other choice, I -" Warren was cut off again as Andromeda slapped him hard across the face.

"Oh, man!" Warren said. "Head hurts." Then he collapsed to the ground.

Two healers rushed into the room and bent over him. "He's knocked out cold." One of them said simply.

Andromeda looked shocked. "But, I – I didn't -"

The two healers glared at her.

"He almost killed my daughter!" she gasped finally, trying to defend herself.

"No, he _saved_ your daughter!" one of the healers almost shouted. "He cast an extremely difficult spell that forced Dumbledore to let go of her mind. If he had not, Dumbledore would have gotten her killed! Her mind would have been shattered!"

"Oh Merlin! What have I done?" cried Andromeda.

The healer only shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was weeks later, but time had no meaning to Warren. Eventually, he cracked open one eye. Light flooded his vision until it was almost painful.

"Ugh!" Warren muttered, sitting up slowly. He glanced around, than almost collapsed in pain because of a headache.

With a strangled cry, he jumped up and found some headache potions on the table. He popped off the corks and gulped four of them before his headache was finally reduced.

With a sigh, he lay back down. He felt worse than before.

About an hour later, Warren managed to hobble over to a mirror on the wall. He gasped. He had a dark black eye on the right side of his face, along with a few cuts, and _was that nail marks?_ His chest was all black and blue, and hurt badly. As he slowly remembered what happened, he muttered: "Bloody hysterical women."

A few minutes later, a healer walked into the room. "Mr. Greyblade? How do you feel?"

"Like I was trampled by a raging Manicore." said Warren, rubbing his eyes.

The healer chuckled and said that he was fine to go as soon as he felt up to it.

"Would you like to press charges for assault, sir?" asked the healer, giving the Auror his wand back.

"Nah," yawned Warren, taking his wand and slapping some spells on his eye. "'s okay. I understand why she did it."

The healer nodded and left the room, leaving Warren with his headache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vernon Dursley was a terrible man at the best of times, so when he got angry, you'd better watch out. Harry gasped in pain as his Uncle's fist crashed into him. _What did I do this time?_ Wondered Harry as his Uncle kicked him in the stomach.

_Oh, yeah! I remember. I asked if I could have a new pair of shoes. _

"I'll teach you to try and take advantage of us, boy! After all that we did for you!"

"Oh, yeah!" sneered Harry sarcastically. "You beat me, starved me, and almost killed me numerous times! Thanks a lot for that!"

"YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted, slapping Harry. "I've had enough of your attitude, mister! I'm going to -"

He was cut off rather abruptly. With a huge _crash_ the front door came flying into the hallway. A mocking female voice suddenly was heard.

"Come on out little baby Potter!"

He knew that voice. He had heard it last after Sirius had died. Bellatrix.

"YOU!" roared Harry, drawing his wand.

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE? HOW DARE YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR YOU FILTHY –"

But Vernon never got to continue his sentence. A flash of green light from in the hall collided with his chest. Vernon Dursley was tossed backwards and into the table that Petunia and Dudley were eating at with a terrible _crack_. He fell to the floor, unmistakably dead.

"NO!" yelled Harry, sprinting into the hall.

There was Bellatrix, with her wand drawn, waiting for him. "Hello Potter!" she laughed. "How's Sirius doing?"

Harry yelled in fury and shot a Reductor at the smirking woman. She easily dodged. Without warning, there were several _pops_ and two more death eaters appeared!

One tall one made his way into the kitchen where Dudley and Petunia were cowering in fear. He raised his wand.

"No please, not my Dudders!" sobbed Petunia, throwing herself in front of her son.

"Stand aside foolish woman!"

"No! Not Dudley!" she cried.

"Last warning!" he said, and leveled his wand.

"Please!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry, who was dueling two death eaters only watched in horror as his Aunt fell.

"Now for you!" the death eater said, advancing on Dudley.

He cast the curse once more, but this time, it did not go as smoothly. The jet of green light hit Dudley square in the face, but bounced off and hit the death eater, who fell over.

Harry stared dumfounded at his cousin. He was so distracted that he was hit by the Cruciatus from Bellatrix.

He screamed in pain, but then there was a terrible _crack _and Dudley's meaty hand collided with the side of Bellatrix's face. She was flung backwards, but the other Death Eater was still standing.

He leveled his wand. "Goodbye Mr. Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren had just walked back into the MLE headquarters to find out how the Minister was from the incident at the trial, when an urgent call came over the floo.

A few seconds later, he was running down the hall to the portkey room. "KINGSLEY! COME ON!" he yelled as he passed the Auror.

"What's this about, Warren?" he panted, stepping on the portkey pad.

Soon the two Aurors were in front of Harry's house. "Oh, that's what's this is about." said Kinsley.

The front door, along with a few windows, was gone. Flashes of light came from the inside of the house; screaming could be heard; and worst of all, the Dark Mark was hovering over the house.

Both Aurors sprinted into the front hall. Bellatrix was standing over Harry, who was moaning in pain.  
>"Get off of him!" cried Kingsley, firing a spell that she dodged.<p>

With a shifty smile, she turned and was gone. That left one death eater.

"Avada – Ack!" he said, as Warren's curse slashed across his chest, dropping him instantly.

Warren walked back outside and looked up at the dark Mark. "You'll pay for this Voldemort." And said "_Solus Maximus!_" There was a flash and a beam of light shot up into the mark, tearing it apart.

**A/N: Well, how was it? Something really big happened in this chapter. Petunia did the same thing for Dudley as Lilly did for Harry! (That's why the curse bounced off of him) Yes, Tonks is still in a coma. She'll get better in this next chapter. Hermione's and Ron's trials will be next chapter too! Until next time!**

**PotionmasterSnape**


	7. Chapter 7 The Second Trial

**A/N: YAY! I got some reviews! Sorry these chappies are late, but I was having some issues with my computer. That's why I posted two new chapters instead of one. Well, first, let me thank all of my awesome readers. Then my Reviewers … **

**Butterbeer – I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that, but there will be some action involving Hermione in this chapter, so if that's what you meant, that will happen. **

**Hemione (Yes this is spelled right) – Tonks got fired because she was caught passing classified information to Dumbledore (She was drugged and on the Imperious) And since the Minister wanted anyone close to Dumbles to be fired, he thought she was acting on her own, so he fired her. **

**JK Rowling – If you want to sue me, I have this awesome muffin and a shiny rock that you can have! **

**XXXXX This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers Butterbeer and Hemione! Thanks guys! XXXXX**

Chapter 7

The Second Trial

Warren and Tonks sat in one of the courtrooms beneath the MLE. Although they were not late this time, both missed the first part of the trial because they both were thinking. A lot had happened in the few weeks since the disastrous first trial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren was having both a really good week, and a really bad week. One of the good things that had happened was that Tonks had finally woken up two days ago. She was given a clean bill of health, and sent back to her own house to rest. It was determined that she was not responsible for her actions. She was fully pardoned, and even given a pay raise.

There were a few bad things, too. Cornelius Fudge had died from the events that had happened in the trial. He was replaced with a man named Scrimgeour. There were also the murders at Privet Drive. Harry and Dudley were temporarily resting in a hotel just outside of Surrey. The building was under surveillance twenty – four – seven, but would it be enough?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Auror's thoughts were interrupted by the new Minister of Magic clearing his throat. "This trial of the Wizamont will now continue!"

"Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, for the crime of attacking an Auror with a stunner, you will be -" Began Amelia Bones, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Please your honor, I was only defending Dumbledore in what was clearly and unprovoked attack according to Miranda Goshawks, _Practical Defensive Magic of the Twentieth Century_. The Aurors foolishly charged in and could've gotten innocent students killed! In my opinion, the Aurors in question should be -"

Warren shoved his chair roughly aside and walked up to Hermione. "One of my best friends, Proudfoot died in that raid. How dare you say that we were wrong for what we did? Bugger off about things you don't know if you know what's good for you!"

"That will do, Mr. Greyblade!"

"See what I mean!" huffed Hermione. "Completely unstable! Needs to be locked up for his own -"

"MS. GRANGER! THAT IS EOUGH!" yelled Amelia, pulling out her wand.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAND AND DUEL ME THEN YOU CRAZY -"

"For assaulting an Auror and for threatening a Wizamont member, I sentence you to ten months in Azkaban!" Amelia said, talking over the teen.

"Azkaban?" squeaked Hermione. "But -"

"This isn't school Ms. Granger. This is real life. Now take her away!"

Warren smirked as the Dementers swooped down and carried Hermione away. "Well that's one problem solved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next, the Dementers carried in a struggling Ron.

"This is going to be pretty straight forward." Sighed Amelia as the chair bound Ron.

"Please your honor, I didn't mean it!" sobbed Ron, still a little green.

"Well whether you meant it or not, you killed a man with an unforgivable!"

"But he's just a boy!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't give a bloody rats tail what he is! He killed an Auror!"

"Dad, help me!" said Ron, looking at his father and the twins that had just come in the room.

"You're not my son anymore!" breathed Mr. Weasley, turning away.

"NO! PLEASE I -"

"That will do Mr. Weasley." said Amelia, shaking her head.

"For the murder of Garret Proudfoot, you will serve a term no less than the extent of your natural life. Dementers, take him away!"

"NOOOO!" screamed Ron as he vanished down the dark hallway.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY SON?" screamed Mrs. Weasley, walking up to Warren.

"I didn't do anything Miss. It's his fault he got put away for life, not mine!"

Warren turned to walk away, but Mrs. Weasley came up behind him and swung at his head with her hand.

"Warren look out!" yelled Tonks, but Warren was already in motion before she said anything. His hand grabbed hers and twisted slightly, causing Mrs. Weasley to topple to the floor.

"I will not be toyed with." Growled Warren, kneeling next to her.

Mrs. Weasley got up (Cursing violently all the way) and left the room. Warren and Tonks soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hogwarts Express steamed through the dark forests ahead of it. Harry Potter was happy about going back to school. Anything to get away from Dudley who had been eerily nice to him the whole summer.

The steam engine chugged ahead where it came across a huge bridge with a two hundred foot fall on either side. Right as the train reached the middle, it stopped.

"What happened?" many people asked as they peeked out of the compartments.

Suddenly, the train lurched and buckled with the force of a hundred curses hitting it on the right side! From out of nowhere, almost fifty Death Eaters on broom sticks appeared and headed right for the train!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Warren! Tonks!" cried Kingsley as the two walked in the door of the MLE.

"What happened now?" groaned Warren, seeing the look on the Auror's face.

"The Hogwarts Express is being attacked by fifty Death Eaters! Hurry!"Tonks and Warren looked at each other, grabbed their brooms, and apparated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks and Warren appeared over the battle with about twenty Aurors. Right as they got there, a killing curse flew towards Warren. He was too late to dodge it.

**A/N: Mwahaha! Cliff hanger at the end of a chapter! Just wanted to thank my first two reviewers again! I appreciate you giving your time to review! Sorry this chapter was short, but I needed to set the stage for the massive battle in the next chapter! **

**JK Rowling – If you STILL want to sue me, I ate the muffin, and gave the rock to a hobo, so I'm broke D: **


	8. Chapter 8 Hijacking

**A/N: Hey again awesome readers! Now you get to find out what happens after the cliff hanger! This chapter will be pretty long, but there will be a lot of action and fighting in it, so enjoy!**

**JK Rowling – If you still, after all of this time want to sue me, I have a bowl of cereal and a banana you can take.**

Chapter 8

Hijacking

The bolt of green light flew towards Warren who was too slow to dodge it. With a _pop_ and a sly grin, Warren appeared about ten feet away, having apparated away at the last second.

Below them, Death Eaters and Dementers swarmed above the train. A few students had taken up fighting positions in the windows, but the majority was dead or wounded. A good part of the right side of the train was blasted away, and as they watched, two Death Eaters flew into the hole and dismounted from their brooms and attacked some students.

"Ok, let's do this!" yelled Warren, firing a cutting curse at a Death Eater who had come too close to their group.

All of the Aurors suddenly charged at once, firing spells left and right. Shacklebolt took ten troops to clear the train, while Amelia's and Warren's Aurors took out the enemies flying above.

Suddenly, the air grew cold, and a heavy fog blew into the area. From on their brooms, the Aurors saw almost fifty Dementers flying overhead, coming right towards them!

"_Expecto Patronum Maximus!_" chanted Warren.

There was a small _zap_ and a huge silver and white bird soared out of Warren's wand, striking the biggest Dementer right in the chest. The Dementer screamed, and black blood poured out from his chest. With one more ugly shriek, he fell; two hundred feet into the river below.

The other Dementers turned towards Warren, hissed angrily, then scattered.

"That was fun." Said Warren dryly, and went back to work.

"_Reducto!_" Warren heard from somewhere to his left. He felt the curse tear at his arm.

"_Reducto Maximus!_" Warren yelled back, pointing his wand at random. There was a terrible scream, and the Death Eater and his broom were blown to pieces.

Tonks flew past Warren. "There're two on my tail! I can't get rid of them!"

"I'll get them!" shouted Warren, turning and firing an igniting curse which missed.

"You're dead!" laughed a Death Eater, attacking from above.

Warren spun on his broom and fired another igniting curse at the Death Eater. There was a nasty sizzle, and the whole broom was encased in a pillar of flames.

You'll pay for this!" yelled the other, sending a killing curse at him.

Warren snorted and fired a wind spell. A powerful gust flung the Death Eater off his broom, and down into the river.

"Got 'em!" said Warren as he passed by Tonks. She smiled gratefully, but having had to dodge a killing curse from Bellatrix, didn't say anything.

Tonks was fighting as hard as she could, but Bellatrix had learned from Voldemort himself. She had already grazed Tonks's arm and her forehead with cutting curses. "Goodbye cousin!" she cackled, and leveled her wand. Tonks managed to deflect the blasting curse, but it bounced off her shield and hit her broom, which was blown to pieces. Tonks flew through the air, her wand knocked out of her grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was having an awful day. She had just dismounted her broom the Auror had chained to his, and was being ushered towards the huge drawbridge – like doors of Azkaban.

"Sir?" Hermione said, thinking she knew a clever way to possibly escape.

"What?" the man said roughly, his wand drawn.

"I – I don't feel that well…" she said, and then fell over.

"Oh that's just my luck!" growled the man, and stood over her, thrusting his wand back into his robes.

Faster than the man could have reacted, Hermione's hand shot up and snatched his wand from his pocket! "Sorry about this!" she said, and stunned him and erased his memory.

"Now to get out of here!" she smiled. Hermione hopped onto the Auror's broom, severing the chain with a cutter, and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground was coming up fast. Only a few more seconds now. Tonks never did get the chance to tell Warren – But her thoughts were interrupted as there was a sudden and painful deceleration.

"Hey Tonks!" grinned Warren.

At the last second he must have come down on his broom and grabbed her! It did not, however, go so smoothly.

Warren's broom was overloaded. It spiraled, and then sunk rapidly, headed right for a patch of mud on the bank of the river! With an odd _squeak _Tonks and Warren were flung into the mud headfirst. The broom flew into the river and was swept away by the current.

"Aw man!" groaned Warren, using a charm to clean out his eyes.

"Ewww!" said Tonks, her face now a dirty brownish color.

"Here one sec!" said Warren, and then cleaned both of them off with a handy charm.

"Warren thanks for saving my life." Tonks said solemnly.

"It was nothing." He said, but something strange passed through his eyes. Tonks couldn't tell what because of the mud and even a little blood that clouded them.

"We gotta get new brooms!" cursed Warren, looking at the battle above them.

"How?" asked Tonks.

"Here!" Warren exclaimed, and then picked up a pebble. He spoke a few mumbled words, and a broom appeared in his hand. He did this once more, and handed one to Tonks.

"How?" she asked.

"Advanced transfiguration." He replied, and both rejoined the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore smiled in his dingy, blackened cell. Everything was going as planned. The only tiny problem was the destruction of his Elder Wand, but he could force someone to make him a new one later.

"Only ten more days!" he croaked to himself. "Ten more days and my plan will finally be in action!"

_Of course. _He thought. _I wasted too much time trying to get all of Harry's money. I forgot the big picture. Now, however, nothing can stop me! No one realizes his potential yet! I do! With his power, nothing, and I mean NOTHING would be able to stop me!_

Although it sounded like it, he was not referring to Harry.

His planning was interrupted by a Dementer coming by, but they didn't harm him. Ten more days. Only ten more days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter, along with a few members of the DA (Defense Association NOT Dumbledore's Army) was fighting about ten Death Eaters on top of the train. Harry was losing. His enemy was crafty, and dodged his spells instead of using brute force. He also returned fire carefully, so as not to get hurt.

Suddenly, Harry was caught off guard as a disarming spell flung his wand over the bridge! "It ends now Potter!" cackled the Death Eater, raising his wand.

"SECUMSEMPRA!" screamed a voice. The Death Eater lurched backwards, blood pouring from his chest.

"Hello Harry." Said a familiar voice.

"Snape!" breathed Harry, as Luna summoned Harry's wand back into his hand.

"Yes. I am here to fight."

"As if trying to make my life miserable wasn't enough, now you want to kill me!" laughed Harry.

"What? No Potter!" said Snape, wincing at the insult. "I am here to protect you!"

"Protect me? Yeah right! Trying to chuck me off the bridge is more likely!"

"Potter, please! Dumbledore had me under the imperious! I'm sorry for how I treated you all these years!"

Harry stood rooted to the spot in shock for a moment, but nodded his head, and turned back to the fight. "We'll have some things to talk about, sir!" said Harry. Snape only nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, far above all of this, Warren and Tonks were dueling a group of clever Death Eaters. "SECEMSEMPRA!" cried one, pointing at Tonks.

"TONKS WATCH OUT!" yelled Warren, and flew between her and the curse. It hit Warren's shield and shattered it, cutting up his arm pretty badly.

Warren swore and shot a piercing hex at the attacker. There was a terrible scream that signaled a direct hit.

Suddenly and as though summoned to be somewhere else, all of the Death Eaters vanished without a trace. All was quiet. The battle was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren Greyblade. That named haunted Mrs. Weasley. He had captured her poor Ronnie and gotten him locked up for life. He would pay. But how?

She couldn't curse him. He was an Auror, and could probably block it. She couldn't kill him in his sleep; she would get in big trouble. Then it came to her.

He and Tonks were getting closer these past few weeks. If her "Perfect Family" was to be whole again, that just couldn't happen. She now knew how to get to Warren. Use his only weakness. Tonks.

**A/N: Mwahaha! Ummm that's all I really have to say. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**If anyone loves Mrs. Weasley, you might not want to read next chapter. Same goes for Ginny. (You should still read it just warning you)**

**JK: I woke up early and ate the cereal and banana for breakfast. Now I only have some rusty nail clippers I found in a dumpster. **

**PotionmasterSnape**


	9. Chapter 9 At Number 12

**A/N: Hi epically awesome readers. In this chapter there will be a lot of Weasley bashing! Hope you all like it! If anyone wants to give me some ideas for chapters or scenes, you're more than welcome to! Thanks! This is one of my favorite chapters! Hope you like it too!**

Chapter 9

At Number 12

Harry Potter, Warren Greyblade, Nymphadora Tonks, and Severus Snape sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. Warren was busy healing several cuts and scrapes he had gotten at the battle. Snape was sulking at the end of the table, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"So what's this about Dumbledore putting you under the imperious curse?" asked Harry, breaking the stony silence.

"What is there to tell?" drawled Snape. "The day I went to the hill in England and meet the old bother, he must have gotten me."

"But I don't get it," said Harry. "You're supposed to be so good at protecting your mind! How could he have controlled you?"

"If Dumbledore wants you controlled, you are controlled."

"He wanted _me_ controlled and here I am!" said Harry stubbornly.

"You are Harry Potter."

"So?"

"So? So everything! Harry, you are the only one who can kill Voldemort!"

"Harry. You said Harry? Not Potter or Scarhead?" muttered the boy in question, smirking.

"I was under the imperious! I couldn't control my actions!" said Snape. "I still don't know how I got out of it!"

"Ah," said Warren. "That was probably me. I shattered all of his imperious curses at the trial."

"Then I give you my deepest thanks." said Snape, looking ruffled.

Suddenly, Kingsley ran into the room. "Warren get in the kitchen now!"

Warren sighed and stood up. Tonks made to follow, but Kingsley told her to stay.

"What is it?" breathed Warren, as they got into the kitchen.

"It's Tonks's mom."

"What? Andromeda? What happened?"

"She's being attacked by Death Eaters."

"Oh bloody no!" groaned Warren.

He disapparated a moment later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kingsley, what's going on?"asked Tonks, standing up when he reentered the room.

"Oh, um, er, nothing! It's just a little matter we need settled!"

Snape, who could read minds, looked at Kingsley sharply, but said nothing.

"Harry, I wonder if I might have a word?" Snape asked, pulling out his chair.

"Sure!" said Harry, and followed him into the next room.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you all these years. I liked you father. He was a great man. I apologize for the things I said about him."

Harry stood stunned for a moment, and then smiled broadly. "That's ok, sir. You were cursed."

Both smiled rather uncomfortably, and then walked back into the kitchen. They came back just in time to see Warren pop back in, covered in blood.

"Warren!" shrieked Tonks, as he stumbled over to Kingsley, and had a whispered conversation.

Kingsley looked grim, and then nodded towards Tonks. Warren shook his head and said something else. Kingsley slowly turned towards Tonks.

"Um, Tonks? Well, you see…there's been an incident. I don't really know all of the details, but I know the general event."

"What happened?" breathed Tonks, as Warren started to heal his cuts.

"Well, erm…I don't quite know how to say it, but your…well it really comes down to the fact that, um…"

"Oh, just tell her!" growled Warren, fixing a broken bone.

"Fine. Tonks, your Mum was attacked by Death Eaters!"

The room went quite. "WHAT?" screamed Tonks, turning white. She threw her chair aside and got to her feet. "Is she ok?"

Kingsley turned to Warren, who glared at him before saying: "She is alive, but was tortured pretty badly. She should be ok in a few days."

"I gotta go see her!" Tonks said. "Where is she?"

"Um, you might not want to go see her yet." mumbled Warren, not meeting her eyes.

"What? Why?" asked Tonks, bouncing nervously on her feet.

"Well, the Death Eaters aren't particularly, er, _gentle_ when they torture someone." said Kingsley, as Warren glared at him.

Tonks gasped, and vanished with a crack.

Warren sighed and told Kingsley to follow her. He disappeared a moment later too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Tonks reappeared looking terrible.

"Oh, there, there dear!" soothed Mrs. Weasley, patting Tonks on the back. "I'm sure everything will work out!"

Warren glared at Molly suspiciously.

"You shouldn't be traveling like this!" she said suddenly, and rounded on Warren. "You should all stay here for the night!"

"I don't believe that is your choice to make," said Kingsley. "This house belongs to Harry."

"Of course they can stay!" said Harry, as Mrs. Weasley glared at Kingsley, who had just returned.

Warren looked at Mrs. Weasley again, then shrugged and sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late. Almost two in the morning. Warren was sleeping lightly. That was no big surprise, though. Since he was regularly attacked by dark wizards, he learned not to sleep soundly. He was fully woken by a terrified scream.

He, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Ginny, Fred, and George all rushed into Tonks's room.

She was covered in sweat and thrashing around violently, all the while screaming.

"Tonks wake up!" said Warren, shaking her. "It's just a dream!"

She continued to cry. Harry looked horrified. He knew what it was like to have nightmares.

Warren swore and pointed his wand at Tonks. He muttered something, and she stopped screaming.

Tonks sat up slowly. "Every time I close my eyes, I see them torturing her!" she sobbed, clinging to Warren's arm.

Warren looked at Tonks sadly, while Kingsley put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Tonks. She's fine, AND safe in St. Mungos. She'll be home soon!"

Tonks sniffed and closed her eyes again, still clinging onto Warren's arm.

"I Guess I'll stay here." mouthed Warren to the others. Fred and George smirked and gave him thumbs up. Warren rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion with his other hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight coming in from the small window in the center of the wall snapped Warren out of his daze. He groaned and sat up. Tonks was still clinging to his arm, which by now was hurting rather badly.

She stirred too, and looked at Warren. "Sorry," she mumbled, letting go of his arm.

"It's fine." he said, and stood up, shaking his head to clear it.

"Did you stay here all night?" asked Tonks, sitting up. Her usually pink hair was a drab black.

"Yeah, I did." smiled Warren.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." said Tonks, giving him a small hug.

"It was nothing." he assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day was spent mostly sitting lazily around the house, eating the food Mrs. Weasley made.

Tonks wrote to her Mum. Warren, Harry, and Snape practiced dueling in an unused storage room. Fred and George worked on more of their 'inventions' while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talked in a corner.

When it came time for everyone to go to bed, Tonks looked rather uncomfortable. "Uh, Warren, would you mind…"

Warren caught on and said: "Not at all!"

Tonks smiled gratefully while Fred and George whispered "Lucky!" in his ear.

"One second!" Warren said, an after everyone left the room, he pointed his wand at Fred and George and said: "_Transfius!_" There was a _pop _and Fred and George turned into baboons.

"Well, goodnight guys!" Warren grinned, and left the two monkeys shrieking in the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren was sleeping more peacefully that he ever remembered. So was Tonks. No nightmares had come that night.

Warren was rudely awakened by a huge _CRASH!_ Being an Auror, he whipped out his wand and sat straight up. Tonks did the same.

A livid Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no, not at all!" sneered Warren sarcastically, not lowering his wand. "Just our sleep."

"Humph!" huffed Mrs. Weasley. "I would hate to hear what your mother would have to say about you sleeping around with older men!" she said to Tonks.

Tonks narrowed her eyes and glared at Mrs. Weasley. "Actually she does know! I told her about it, and she had no problems with it!"

"Well, Andromeda was not the brightest when it came to dating!"

"WHAT did you say?" snarled Tonks. "Did you just call my mother stupid?"

"No dear, I simply meant that you're too young to be sleeping with -"

"I'm twenty two! I can decide what to do! You're not my mother!"

"Oh, come now dear! He's using you! Can't you see that? He's probably giving you a love potion!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieked Tonks, standing up. "We weren't even doing anything! Just sleeping!"

"At least until you so rudely interrupted us!" scowled Warren. "There used to be a time when people would knock before barging into others rooms!"

"This is MY house! I can do what I want!"

"Your house?" scoffed Warren. "This is Harry's house!"

"Well, if something should happen to him, it would be mine! I think I can go wherever I please!"

"Are you suggesting something?" snapped Tonks, looking furious.

"Of course not!" laughed Mrs. Weasley. "But unfortunately for you I -"

"Well unfortunately for you I'm an Auror! If you don't want to get arrested, then bugger off!" yelled Warren.

"No! Andromeda may be lax about your safety, _Nymphadora_, but I care a bit more than that!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER YOU WENCH!" screamed Tonks, aiming her wand.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER EITHER!" said Warren.

"And YOU!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing at him. "You disgust me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins were standing in the hallway. The hex had worn off last night, leaving them fine, and wanting to ask Warren how to do the curse for their joke shop. They entered the hallway, but stopped as there were two loud _bangs_ from upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley came crashing down the stairs and then onto the floor.

"Mum?" both twins said, helping her up. "What happened?"

"Those two fools attacked me!" she breathed, then glaring up at the door.

"What? Why would they do that?"

Snape came barging into the hall, and smirked at Mrs. Weasley, reading her mind. "She insulted them and Tonks's mother."

"MUM!" both twins said, looking horrified, and letting her drop back onto the floor.

"Get in the kitchen NOW!" she screamed. It's time to eat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat around the kitchen table. Tonks and Warren both giving Mrs. Weasley icy glares.

"Ok, eat up!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, throwing down a ladle of porridge.

Both Harry and Tonks went to drink. What was wrong here? Wondered Warren. Then it came to him.

"Tonks, Harry, don't drink that!" said Warren suddenly, pointing to their goblets.

"Why?" asked Tonks, sniffing it.

"Snape?" asked Warren, passing the glasses to him.

The potions master sniffed and prodded at the glasses with his wand.

"They contain a powerful love potion. The effects are nearly irreversible. The Ministry of Magic banned the use of it about two years ago. This one that Tonks was about to drink will cause her to fall in love with Bill Weasley. The other, meant for Harry, will make him fall for Ginny Weasley." he reported, setting the glasses down.

"THAT'S it!" said Warren, standing up. "Molly, you're under arrest!" There was a bang, and ropes bound her.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, struggling.

"No. I'm an Auror, and I have every right to arrest you!" Warren smirked.

"It wasn't me!" she cried. "It was Ginny! You can look! The potion is for Harry to fall in love with her!"

"Is that so?" asked Warren.

The youngest Weasley raised her wand, but Warren yawned and disarmed her without even blinking. "Oh goody, you're both under arrest!"

"Fred, George! Help me!"

The twins just looked at them in disgust. "We don't know you!"

"Well, that's that!" smiled Warren shiftily, and disapparated with the two Weasleys.

**A/N: Gosh that was a long chapter! (*hand falls off from typing too much) It passed 2,000 words! Hope you liked it though! The rest should be about this long too! Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who reads! Does anyone else besides me want Mrs. Weasley to go to Azkaban? What about Ginny? Just something to think about! **

**PotionmasterSnape**


	10. Chapter 10 Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Tenth chapter! Wow, I think this story has gotten written pretty fast. Well, this chapter is going to be the calm before the storm. It will be the last calm chapter until the end of the story! It might be a bit short. It is just preparing for the war ahead. Hope you like it! There will be a death that none of you expected. **

**Thank you to my reviewer Potterlunar! Thanks very much for the ideas! I'll use them!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my third reviewer Potterlunar! Thanks!**

Chapter 10

Calm before the Storm

Harry stretched lazily on the tattered couch. He was still staying at Grimmauld Place with Tonks, Warren, Fred, George, and Snape. It was determined by Kingsley that all of them should stay there until the war was over.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Harry jumped off the couch and pulled out his wand. Warren barged down the stairs with his wand out, and threw open the black front door.

Hermione Granger stood shivering in the cold rain that fell during the Dementer - infested day. She looked like she had been rolling in a mud bath, and had several long scratches down her face. With a second's hesitation, Warren pulled her inside and shut the door, locking it securely with his wand.

A few minutes later, Snape was called downstairs.

"Hermione!" cried Harry, seeing his oldest friend walk down the hallway and into the room.

"Harry!" she cried, and they hugged until Warren cleared his throat.

"Don't worry!" said Harry, looking at Warren. "She's on our side."

"Is that so?" asked Snape, entering the room.

"Yes!" huffed Hermione, looking offended.

"Forgive me, Harry. I was only wondering how she got here!"

After Hermione told the story, everyone was silent for a minute.

"You do know you are a fugitive?" asked Warren.

"I had to do it! I couldn't let Harry, er, I mean you guys fight You – Know – Who by yourself!"

"His name is Voldemort." said Snape.

"Yeah, but I prefer to call him ickle Tommikinns." sneered Warren.

Snape snorted and filed the name away for future use.

"Mr. Warren?" Hermione said, looking embarrassed. "Can I ask you something in privet?"

Warren looked confused, but nodded and followed Hermione out of the room.

"I'm – um, sorry about what I said at the trial. I was just upset and -"

Warren cut her off. "It's fine, don't mention it!"

"Thanks!" smiled Hermione gratefully.

Both were silent for a minute.

"Is there really going to be a war?" she asked.

"Yes. There's going to be a war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was hopeful. His plan was going just as he had hoped. His contact in Azkaban was currently working on freeing him, and many of the other high security prisoners.

_It was only a matter of time now!_ He thought, and paced restlessly. As soon as someone gave him a new wand, he would break out. And when he did, he would get that silly Auror for what he did to him.

Dumbledore heard the sounds of muffled footsteps coming towards his cell.

"Sir?" asked a sly voice, holding up a wand.

"Ah, yes! I'm glad you were able to perform your task successfully!" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling like mad.

The large figure on the other side of the bars just nodded and moved out of the way.

With a sweep of Dumbledore's wand, his bars melted into nothing, and he walked out. "Finally! Free at last!"

A few minutes later, Dumbledore met up with Ron who had picked up a wand from the security center on the first floor.  
>"Dumbledore?"<p>

"Yes Ronald?" huffed Dumbledore, sore at being interrupted and called by his last name. He thought himself beneath being called anything but 'Sir' or 'Professor'

"I can't work for you anymore! Look where it led me!" Ron snarled, and quickly raised his voice. "IT'S YOUR FAULT ALL THESE GOOD PEOPLE ARE DEAD!"

"Now, now Ronald! I can understand you being upset, but to blame this all on me is -"

"Shut your mouth you bloody sodder – faced fool!" growled Ron, readying his wand.

"Mr. Weasley, language!"

"Don't you get it old man? I'm going to kill you! It will finally be my chance to do something good for this world!"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and pulled out his new wand. "That would be a death wish for you to try."

"Oh is that so? What if I don't mind dying? I don't have anything left to live for, thanks to you! I'm a murderer! I'll always be stuck in here! If you kill me, I'll take you down with me!"

Dumbledore sighed, but before he could say anything, he was forced to dodge an unforgivable from Ron. He grimaced and sent a bone – breaker at the teen, which hit his leg with a nasty _crack_. Ron gasped in pain, but did not fall over as Dumbledore had hoped. He sent a cutting curse at Ron, which sliced across his stomach and caused him to topple over, blood staining his cloak.

"Well played Mr. Weasley, well played." smirked Dumbledore, standing over Ron.

"Yeah?" gurgled Ron, blood filling his mouth.

"Unfortunately, I always win!" boasted Dumbledore. He was so busy gloating; he didn't notice Ron pulling out a strange horn – like needle.

He noticed when it pierced his leg. "What was that?" he yelled, burning pain racing up his leg. "Answer me! _CRUCIO_!"

Ron twitched and howled in pain, and then smiled. "I told you I'd take you down. That's an incurable poison. Only I know the antidote."

Dumbledore went white and knelt next to Ron, grabbing him by the front of his robes. "Tell me -"

"Don't waste your breath!" chided Ron, throwing down the horn. "It takes about a month to work its way to your heart, but you will die. I will never tell you the antidote."

Dumbledore yelled in fury and blasted Ron with a Reductor. "I told you I'd take you down!" panted Ron. "Now I can go tell Proudfoot how sorry I am! Maybe I'll be forgiven, huh? Sorry, but I can't say that I forgive you, cause I don't."

With a final rattling breath, Ron's head thudded to the ground, and he moved no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione? What's the matter?" asked Harry, squeezing her hand.

"I don't know! I just have this feeling that something terrible has happened." she looked around warily.

"Well, don't worry about it!" laughed Harry, pulling out his wand. "Want to practice dueling?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren and Snape were dueling upstairs. Both had become rather good friends in the past week. Snape was in the process of teaching Warren how to shield his mind from Voldemort. It was hard work, but Warren was good at it.

"Let's see how you've progressed, shall we?" smirked Snape, but then gasped in pain as he tried to break into Warren's mind.

"What was that?" cried Snape, feeling light – headed.

"Oh, I toned down my defenses so you could enter without killing yourself," said Warren carelessly.

"Bloody fast learners!" muttered Snape.

Before he could say anything else, Warren hit him from behind with a hex, and he was forced to turn back around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore had many emotions swirling around in his head. The first was a burning, intense anger. The second was a terrible worry.

_Don't worry!_ He thought to himself. _I'll find the cure!_

Dumbledore shook his head to clear it, and then prepared to lay their trap.

Warren and Tonks would come. But they would not leave.

**A/N: Hahahaha! I bet no one saw that coming! (Evil Laugh) Poor Ron, I kind of feel sorry for him. Oh, well. Thanks again for the awesome reviews! To answer your question Potterlunar, to publish a story, just go to publish on your account and the very last thing on the list is a guide. It will tell you how do all that stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Siege of Azkaban

**A/N: Hello again awesome readers! This is a chapter I have been looking forward to since I started writing this fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11

The Siege of Azkaban

Warren and Tonks rushed down the halls of the MLE department. They had got an urgent message from Kingsley telling them to come quickly. They weren't told why, but the urgency in the Auror's voice convinced them that it was important.

"Kingsley? What's going on?" panted Tonks as the two Aurors came tearing into the room.

"Azkaban has been taken over by Death Eaters! If that wasn't bad enough, Dumbledore is out of his cell!"

Warren cursed, while he and Tonks strapped on armor and grabbed some spare wands. "How are we getting there?"

"Brooms. Dumbles has put anti - apparition wards all over the place!" Kingsley responded, as about ten more Aurors charged into the room.

"Ok, let's go!" yelled Warren, and they all disapparated to a point just outside the ministry. From there, they hopped on their brooms and were on their way.

About an hour later, the team reached the fortress of Azkaban. It was dark, and there was no movement anywhere on the Prison.

Suddenly, a whole line of masked men popped up on the top wall. Curses flew, and an Auror was killed almost instantly.

"GET INSIDE!" yelled Kingsley, firing a stunner at the men on the roof.

"Kingsley, don't use stunners! Aim to kill!" Warren shouted. "_Fragmentus Maximus!_"

The spell hit the top wall, and smashed it to pieces, wounding several Death Eaters.

"REDUCTO!" screamed Tonks, hitting a man in the chest with a sick tearing sound.

Finally, the group made it to the front gate. "It's locked shut! How're we going to get in?" bellowed Kingsley, blasting a random prisoner that had charged him.

"Stand back!" said Warren. "_Pyrus Maximus!_" There was a _whooshing_ sound, and a huge ball of flame melted right through the doors, burning them to a pile of ash.

"Good!" yelled Kingsley, but ducked as a dozen curses flew over his head. "The little sodders are inside the doorway!"

"_Solus Refractus!_" bellowed Warren. A beam of light shot out of his wand, hitting the wall. As it hit, it broke into ten smaller beams and shot down the hall. There was a terrible scream, and the curses stopped flying.

"Let's go!" yelled Kingsley, charging into the prison. He made it about four feet before the green light hit him in the chest.

"KINGSLEY!" screamed Tonks. She tried to run to him, but Warren held her back.

Seeing the enemy, Warren dove around the corner. "_PHILIUS!_" There was a sickening piercing sound, and a body thudded to the floor.

"Tonks, leave him! We have to finish this!" Warren yelled, as he waved the rest of the Aurors over. Tonks got up slowly from Kingsley's body, and joined them.

They met no resistance as they walked quietly through the dark and damp halls of Azkaban. "Where're all the Dementers?" breathed Tonks.

"I -" began Warren, but stopped as he shot a beam of light past Tonks's arm.

"There they are!" joked an Auror trying to lighten the mood, but quickly screamed as a Dementer dragged him away and down the hall.

Within a few minutes, Warren was separated from the rest of his team. He made his way to a room in the very center of the prison. Someone familiar was already there.

"Good evening Mr. Greyblade!" smiled Albus, pulling out his wand. He was standing in the middle of the room, and next to a big cloaked man.

"Who's your friend?" panted Warren, readying himself for the inevitable fight.

"Oh? You don't recognize him?" Dumbledore tutted, and moved around to see Warren better.

"Fine, I'll see for myself!" Warren smirked, and flicked his wand.  
>A very angry – looking Dudley stood in the center of the room, his cloak turned to ash.<p>

"Dudley?" sneered Warren, aiming his wand.

"Yes, he has been quite eager to see his cousin killed, so I helped him! Look, he can even do magic now!"

Dudley pointed his wand at Warren, and muttered. "Uh, sir? What's that one you taught me again? It began with a… uh, D?"

"No Dudley, that was Reducto! Now kill him, please!"

"_Reducto!_" yelled Dudley. The beam hit Warren, who just stood there. The weak curse had only tickled a very amused Warren.

"Wow. What an epic fail. I thought you were a good teacher, old man?" Warren laughed. With a flick of his wand, Dudley was on the floor, clutching his arm and gasping in pain.

"I'll get you!" panted Dudley weakly, and stood up. "Avada -"

Warren shook his head sadly. "Sorry about this."

There was a flash, and Dudley thudded to the floor, bleeding from many places. Dumbledore walked over to him, and knelt down. "I did not think you could kill so easily."

"Yeah, well, he's not going to be the only one tonight."

Dumbledore reacted quickly, and shot a bone breaker at Warren, who summoned a block of stone to take the blast.

Warren flicked his wand, and the floor rumbled. The piles of shattered rubble around the room all came together into the shape of a huge tiger, which roared at Dumbles. Dumbledore laughed and blasted it to pieces with a curse. He shot back a beam of silver light which smashed the wall behind Warren, and sent some shrapnel flying through the room.

"Why do it Dumbles?" groaned Warren, shooting a slicing curse at the old man.

"Why? _Why?_ Because I deserve to be the greatest wizard who ever lived! ME! That foolish baby Potter is just lucky! I'm the one with all of the skill!"

"That's cute!" mocked Warren, and clapped. There was a bang, and part of the ceiling collapsed on Dumbledore, burying him in rubble.

A few seconds later, Tonks rushed into the room and grabbed Warren. "Are you ok? I thought I heard Dumbledore!"

Warren smirked and pointed to the pile of rubble. "You did."

Tonks laughed, but quickly became serious. "Warren, Voldemort's on the roof."

Warren grinned broadly, some fire shooting out of his wand. "Excellent! Riddle finally came out to play. I shouldn't keep him waiting."

"You're right, let's go!" said Tonks.

Warren stopped her. "Oh no way! You and the others get out of here now!"

"But -"

"Tonks, as the commander of the Aurors, I order you and the others out now!"

Tonks shook her head, but Warren silenced her with a steely look. "If you don't leave now, I'll have to use other means!" he said, raising his wand. Tonks gulped, and rushed out of the room.

Warren quickly walked up to the roof, not noticing the pile of rubble no longer contained Dumbledore. He also didn't hear the pop of apparition from behind him, signaling the old wizard's departure.

As he pulled himself through the trapdoor, he saw a red light arching towards him. The Cruciacous Curse. "Hello Warren! We're glad you came!" It was Voldemort, and he wasn't alone.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks to all my readers!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Duel with Voldemort

**A/N: Hope you like the epic duel scene!**

Chapter 12

The Duel with Voldemort

Warren twitched in pain as the Cruciacous Curse hit him. As he looked up, he could see Voldemort and Bellatrix laughing at his pain.

Warren clenched his jaw, and shot a weak spell at Voldemort. The dark wizard chuckled and batted it aside, but in doing so, stopped the torture curse.

"Welcome Warren! I have been waiting so long to maim – er, I mean meet you!" Voldemort said, his demented face curling into a smile.

"_Severius!_" Was Warrens answer. The curse flew at Bellatrix who tried to raise a shield. The curse sliced right through it, and would have decapitated her, had Voldemort not stopped it.

"Pitiful effort Warren! Why, even Wormtail could do better than that!" Sneered Bellatrix, and shot a dark cutter at Warren, who dodged it.

"Jeez, you guys talk too much! If I'm that pitiful, kill me!" laughed Warren, and then glowed briefly.

"It would be no higher pleasure!" cackled Voldemort, and shot Warren with the killing curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks, along with the four surviving Aurors sped away from Azkaban.

In the distance, flashes of light lit up the skyline. _How could I leave him?_ Wondered Tonks to herself, slowing her broom a small bit.

"Hey Tonks, hurry!" shouted a frightened Auror, flattening himself on his broom. "What if You – Know – Who comes for us next?"

Tonks bit her lip, but said nothing.

"Tonks, what's wrong?"

Tonks didn't say anything, but she took a deep breath, and turned around, headed right for Azkaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort and Bellatrix watched as Warren fell to the ground, dead.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" laughed Voldemort, and prepared to return to Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix cackled madly too, kicking Warren's body. Her foot went straight through it.

"Hey Voldy!" shouted Warren, standing leisurely behind the two.

Voldemort's eyes widened, and he blasted Warren again. The Auror fell to the ground, but another voice came from behind him.

"Now you see the complexity of your problem!" laughed another Warren, poking Voldemort in the back of the head.

Voldemort whipped around and sliced the image's head clean off.

"Wrong choice!" said Warren.

Voldemort turned and fired a blaster at another image. This time, Warren fell over, gasping in pain. "Oh, you got me!" he cried, holding his stomach. "It looks like the end!"

Voldemort sneered and slit Warren's throat.  
>"Just one thing!" gasped Warren.<p>

"What?"

"Bellatrix, tell Voldemort something, will you?"

"What is it, fool?" laughed Bellatrix, smirking triumphantly.

"Tell him," Warren coughed violently. "Tell him that he…he…he missed again!"

Another figure of Warren popped up, this one laughing hysterically as the other figure got his head exploded.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" screamed Voldemort, raising his wand.

"Accio Warren!" yelled Bellatrix, catching on.

About ten figures flew towards her, knocking her to the ground. "Ahh!" she screamed, blasting them apart as she was attacked by the zombie – like replicas.

"Wrong again, fools!" sneered Warren, as about twenty more figures popped up. "Which one am I?"

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Bellatrix, ripping one of the figurer's arms off her leg. "REDUCTO!"

Bellatrix continued to cast the curse until all of the figures were destroyed. "FINALLY!" she gasped, putting her wand away.

"Not yet, Bella!" smirked another Warren, popping up in front of her. "We have all day!"

Bellatrix's eye twitched. She raised her wand and sent about ten killing curses at Warren, and all at the same time.

Someone sighed from behind them as the curses went right through the figure. "I've been here the whole time, sodders!"

Voldemort went crazy and started blasting the wall closest to them to pieces. "WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was a laugh, and a bit of rubble on the floor flashed, and there stood the real Warren. "Here I am!"

By this time, Voldemort was turning red with rage. "I WILL REND EVERY ONE OF YOUR BONES FROM ITS SOCKET!"

"Pleasant thought!" laughed Warren, but quickly turned serious as he was forced to dodge about fifty spells.

He glowed briefly again, and tendrils of power blasted out towards the two dark wizards. Bellatrix was knocked off her feet, and fell with a painful _crack_ to the floor. Voldemort, sadly was not harmed because he had casted a strong shield at the last second.

Voldemort cast a killing curse at Warren, but the Auror just laughed and sent a stone in front of it, and thusly avoided harm. Warren sent back a beam of light that blinded Voldemort for a split second, but as he was about to shatter his shields, there was a _whoosh_ and Tonks landed on the roof.

"Warren!" she cried, pointing at Bellatrix.

"Tonks, what the bloody Merlin are you doing here?" he shouted back, blocking the blast from Bella with a lazy flick.

"Here to help you!" muttered Tonks, dueling her cousin.  
>Warren just shook his head and turned his attention back to Voldemort, who was getting back up.<p>

"Looks like you won this fight!" he pouted, flashing an angry look at the two Aurors. "I will get you, though!"

There was an ear – splitting crack, and Voldemort reappeared, his arms stuck firmly to his sides.

"Opps!" said Warren carelessly. "I forgot to mention, no one is leaving until I say so!"

"No matter!" growled Voldemort, unsticking his arms and shooting a spell at Warren, who blocked it.

Warren and Voldemort were interrupted by a scream, and a high – pitched laugh. Tonks lay on the ground, struggling to get back up as Bellatrix advanced on her. "Now you'll get what was coming to you, cousin!" smirked Bellatrix, and casted a torture curse on Tonks.

"That was a mistake." Growled Warren.

Voldemort laughed and cast and shield, separating the Aurors.

"Going to watch as I kill her?" simpered Bellatrix, raising her wand.

"No. I'll be watching something far better. You dying."

Bellatrix shrieked as Warren's spell blasted right through the shield and struck her in the chest. She gasped wordlessly for a moment, and then fell over.

Voldemort walked over, and then sneered at Warren. "You know she is not dead?"

"I know, but in a second, her current self will be. I expect it will be quite painful to you, but oh well!"

Voldemort looked confused for a split second, but his eyes widened as he realized he was in trouble.

"Now, now! Let's see what we got here!" smirked Warren, and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. A familiar spell hit her, causing her to twitch in pain.

Voldemort, on the other hand was tossed roughly to the ground, screaming in agony. "Well, I gotta say, Dumbledore held up better than you!"

"AGH! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Yeah, he held up loads better!" said Warren carelessly, still holding the spell. "To bad he can't come to see it."

Voldemort eventually stopped screaming and got to his feet. "You mean he's dead?"

"No, but after having a ceiling 'fall' on you, you aren't feeling your best." Yawned Warren, lifting the wards on the roof.

"What's this?" asked Voldemort, eyes narrowing.

"You can go now. Only Harry can kill you, so it's useless to sit here frolicking about all day, no?"

Voldemort sneered again, and then started to vanish.

"Oh, wait!" said Warren, and then Voldemort was frozen in place. "Here's a little something for your troubles!"

There was a menacing hiss, and a jet of light hit Voldemort, who instantly started to scream. "Goodbye, Snake Face! Next time I see you will be too soon!"

Voldemort vanished, still screaming louder and louder.

Warren rushed over to Tonks and checked her for injury. He waved his wand, and made a portkey to Number 12. He touched her hand to it, and she vanished. Warren was left alone at Azkaban with Bellatrix. He walked over to her, and waved his wand. She vanished with a crack.

He looked at the former prison with disgust, then stomped his foot of the roof. There was a crackling, and the whole prison leaned towards the ocean, and started to fall.

"Good riddance!" said Warren, shaking his head. He was gone a second later.

**A/N: Hehehe! I liked the multiple Warren thingy! Yes, Warren destroyed all of Azkaban by himself. That shows just how powerful he really is. Hope you liked it as much as me!**

**Cheers!**

**PotionmasterSnape**


	13. Chapter 13 A Cold World

**A/N: This chapter is going to be very sad and depressing at the end, so if you are looking for something to cheer you up, then don't read the last part of this chapter. (No still read it, but I'm just warning you ahead of time)**

Chapter 13

A Cold World

A few days after the duel with Voldemort, Warren was sitting on the couch at Number 12. Tonks was fine after a quick visit to the hospital, and Bellatrix was locked away in a secure upstairs room.

"Bring her down!" called Warren.

A few seconds later, Snape walked down the stairs with a bound Bellatrix dragging behind him.

Warren stood up and sliced through her bonds with a wave of his wand. He revived her with a quick flick and waited.

"Ouch," she muttered, blinking. "What happened?"

"We might ask you the same question!" scowled Snape, crossing his arms.

"All I remember is walking into Diagon Ally, and then I woke up here!"

Warren had a theory, but hoped that he was wrong. "What year is it?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything…"

"Just trust us!"

"Fine, it's 1998!" huffed Bellatrix, looking at Warren like he was crazy.

Everyone looked at her blankly. "1998?" said Snape.

"Uh, yeah, Bellatrix, it's 2012." informed Warren, noticing the shocked look on her face.

"But… I don't get it!" she cried, looking around frantically. "What happened?"

"You probably don't want to know." said Snape, shaking his head sadly.

"Yes I do!" screamed Bellatrix.

All of the noise woke up Harry, who rushed downstairs to see what was going on. He walked into the living room and saw Bellatrix Lestrange sitting on the couch!

"YOU!" he yelled, and cast the Cruciacous Curse at her.

Warren saw Harry and dove in front of the curse. He was thrown to the ground by the sheer power of it, and thrashed around, face screwed up in pain.

Harry looked horrified and lifted the curse quickly, but never took his eyes off Bellatrix.

"Ouch. I'm glad I'm not Voldemort!" muttered Warren, getting up and wincing.

Harry had turned white. "Sorry!"

"'s ok." growled Warren, stretching out painfully.

"So you really want to know?" asked Snape, looking doubtful.

"Yes I do!" cried Bella.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you!" snapped Snape, and then cast a blue spell over her head. The spell would hopefully fix her memory.

For a moment it looked like nothing had happened. Bellatrix sat on the couch, not moving much, and with a little smile on her face. As a minute went by, however, her smile drooped and turned into a horrified expression.

Warren patted her on the back, and whispered something to Snape, who grabbed her and disappeared with a crack.

"Poor woman." muttered Warren, shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was not as furious as he was before. Now he was deathly scared. The poison that Ron had stung him with was worse than he could have ever imagined. His leg now twitched uncontrollably, making it hard to walk. He had tried everything that he could think of, but nothing took the pain away.

"Fawkes?" he muttered quietly. Phoenix tears might be able to heal him, but his faithful pet no longer came to him when called.

_What have I become, really?_ He wondered. _Am I really doing this all for the greater good? Am I just a power – hungry old bat just like the others say?_

It was hard to believe, but Dumbledore was showing remorse.

That quickly vanished, however, and was replaced with another thought. _Dare I do what I preached that must never be done?_

He knew how to make one, but would it really work?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Warren explained to Tonks what had happened to Bellatrix, the cousins went off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and to talk.

Warren, Harry, Hermione, and Snape were the only ones left in the house at the moment.

Harry and Hermione had disappeared upstairs, while Snape and Warren wandered around downstairs.

Feeling the need to get out for a bit, the two walked to the end of the street. They stood on top of a huge hill that overlooked a foggy meadow and eventually, the sea.

"It's a shame isn't it?" murmured Snape, looking down at the sea.

"What?" asked Warren, but he knew what Snape meant.

"This world, that's what I mean. It's going down the wrong path. I mean look at it! No sun, no flowers, all dark and gloomy."

Warren nodded. He couldn't remember when he had last seen the sun. He had thought it was just the winter weather, but now realized it was something else. "We have to fight for it."

"Yeah, fight for it. But, will it ever be the same? Is it too far gone?" Snape was not one to be sentimental, but something was different today.

"You can't think like that," said Warren, savoring the cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. Even it was a grey mass.

"Sometimes I wonder…" started Snape, but stopped suddenly. 'No, never mind, it's a stupid idea."

"No, what is it?" asked Warren, interested.

"I wonder what if magic itself is wrong. What if _we _are the cause of all of this?"

"You know, I think about that a lot."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a series of _pops_! About sixty Death Eaters suddenly appeared in the meadow below them! Snape and Warren managed to deflect the first curses, but they were outnumbered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix sat at the Leaky Cauldron with Tonks. She peered at the dark mark etched on her arm. She hated herself. She had killed and tortured hundreds of people throughout the years. She swore that she would make up for it. How could she, though? What could she possibly do?

Suddenly, the mark burned and turned jet - black. Bella managed not to cry out, but Tonks noticed her pain, and look worried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's him!" she cried, jumping up and pulling Tonks to her feet.

"Who?" Tonks asked, drawing her wand.

"Voldemort! He's attacking someone, hurry!"

The two vanished with a _crack_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riddle!" yelled Harry, running to Warren and Snape's side and drawing his wand. Hermione soon followed.

"Hello Potter!" Voldemort cackled, stepping forward from his Death Eaters. "So nice of you to come out to die, er I mean _play_."

"Shut it Dark Sodder!" yelled Warren, and prepared for a fight.

"Ooh! Getting creative with the language, eh? No matter! _I_ will be having the last laugh!"

Suddenly Tonks and Bellatrix appeared next to Warren. "Hello _master_!" sneered Bella.

"Oh no!" Voldemort cried. "Now we're outnumbered! Oh do help us!"

The Death Eaters snickered at this, but Snape was not amused. "You insufferable half – blood! Don't you realize that you will lose?"

This made Voldemort's evil smile waver a little, but he regained his poise and drew his wand. "Quiet you slimy, greasy git! Now leave so that I can kill Potter!"

"Never!"

"Well, then…Death Eaters…ATTACK!"

Warren moved forward. "I wasn't going to do this. _RADEUS MAXIMUS!_" There was a blinding flash, and a wave of pure heat rolled down the hill towards Voldemort's men.

Voldemort waved his wand, and managed to stop the blast, but he looked tired and worn out from the effort.

"It ends now Tom!" shouted Harry, and charged Voldemort.

"We got to keep the Death Eaters away from Harry so that he can kill Voldemort!" Snape shouted over the blasting of spells.

And so, the battle began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape and Warren got back to back in the sea of black cloaks, and held off the Death Eaters. Both were not afraid to kill. Around them, bodies piled up until they formed a wall around the two men, helping to shield against the spells flying every which way.

About a hundred feet away, Tonks and Bella were dueling a group of ferocious Dementers. They drove them off, but were failing to stop the dozen Death Eaters that were attacking their flank.

Harry and Voldemort dueled in the center of all this. Voldemort was using killing curse after killing curse, but Harry dodged and weaved away, every one and a while attempting to use a reductor curse.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

The defenders were holding out well, but all of a sudden, things started to go wrong. There was a _pop_ and Hermione appeared again, this time with about twenty Aurors in her wake. She made it about two feet towards Harry before a killing curse hit her from behind.

Harry screamed and slashed the offending Death Eater to pieces, sprinting towards his girlfriend while Voldemort chased after him, laughing madly all the way.

Warren and Snape saw this, and ran after them, hoping to hold back Voldemort, but it was hopeless. They were outnumbered.

Harry knelt over his girlfriend, tears staining her shirt. It was too late. Hermione Jean Granger was dead.

Harry stood up suddenly, causing Voldemort to hesitate. There was a fire in his eyes that was unbearable to look at.

"Tom, you made your biggest mistake yet."

Voldemort laughed, but quickly ducked as Warren sent a killing curse his way. "Ha! I would actually be a little worried if you were Warren, but being Harry, you'll just screw up and get someone else killed!"

Harry screamed in absolute rage and dove at Voldemort, forgetting his wand. The two crashed down in a heap. Voldemort raised his wand, but at close range, it was useless.

Tonks watched the scene unfold with her mouth open. She was too distracted to see the Death Eater sneak up behind her. "HA! AVADA KEDAVERA!"

"NO!" screamed Bella, and dove in front of the curse.

Warren turned in time to see Bella fall to the ground. Tonks screamed in rage, and tried to kill the man responsible, but before she could, there was a menacing _crack_, and the man's head was split wide open.

Tonks looked to see Warren completely expressionless, staring down at the body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything seemed to fade away. The only people who existed in the world were Bellatrix, and the group of people huddled around her.

She tried to move, but her strength was fading, making the effort painful.

"Relax!" soothed Snape, pouring some calming potions down her throat. The Aurors were temporarily holding the Death Eaters at bay, but were all almost dead.

Bella looked up with glazed eyes. "Forgive me?" she gasped, looking at Harry.

He squeezed her hand and nodded. "You were a hero in the end!"

She looked at him gratefully, and then turned to Warren. "Protect Tonks, will you?"

Warren's eyes were steely, but other than that, he showed little emotion. "I promise."

She turned to Tonks. "See you someday soon cousin!"

Tonks cried and nodded.

Bellatrix gave everyone a small smile, and then went limp.

Warren stood up. "TOM RIDDLE! YOU ARE DEAD!" His voice echoed and was heard miles away. Something had snapped in him. Voldemort seemed to notice it too. He looked apprehensively at Warren. He quickly got over it, though.

Voldemort turned and grinned at them. "So my traitorous servant finally died, huh? Good riddance! I wish I could've done it myself, but I guess -"

He was cut off as Warren, like Harry, abandoned his wand and attacked Voldemort. He leapt on top of him and sunk his fist into the Dark lord's eye.

"OUCH! GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Voldemort. His bony arms could not hold back an enraged Warren.

"MOVE!" shouted Harry to Warren, aiming his wand.

Warren jumped off, and scooped up his wand. Both wizards cried out: "CRUCIO!"

Voldemort was thrown about a dozen feet, where he laid thrashing and howling in the grass. The curse was applied for almost five minutes straight, but Voldemort managed to speak.

"Death Eaters, retreat!" he said, and then vanished. The meadow was soon quiet. All was peaceful once more.

**A/N: Wow that was horribly depressing to write. Hope you all liked it, though. No, in case you're wondering, that was nowhere close to being the last battle. That was a skirmish, really. Hoped you liked it! **

**PotionmasterSnape **


End file.
